deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Girls of DOA BlackJack
}} |release_dates= June 10, 2009 |genres= Casino, Card |modes= Single player |ratings= 17+ }} Girls of DOA BlackJack is a spin-off blackjack game for the Dead or Alive series, published by Tecmo and released June 10, 2009 for the and . There is currently only one version of this game, featuring Kasumi as the dealer of a blackjack table. The title suggests that more versions of the game featuring other female characters from the series may have been planned, but no plans for future installments are known for certain. In February 2010, removed this game from the , due to new censorship rules; Kasumi's bikini costume breaks the rule of no sexual content. Overview and Gameplay With only an "easy" or a "normal" difficulty to play in, the gameplay is relatively simple: the player must get 21 or the closest sum to 21 without going over on the cards. Starting with 100 coins, the player first enters an amount to bid, then tap the screen to deal. Tapping the table indicates a hit, to add more cards, while sliding across the table indicates a stand, to stop adding cards to the sum. There are more complex controls available, such as split (touching the screen with two fingers together and separate them) and double down (tap the table twice). If you win with a blackjack, your payout is increased by 50%. As more coins are earned, larger bets are possible to a maximum of 250 coins. Should a player lose all of their coins, they are given 100 again. As the dealer, Kasumi is limited in her play options, forced to hit on 16 or less, and forced to stand on 17 or more. Returning to the main menu with a certain amount of coins unlocks costumes for Kasumi to wear in-game. Winning coins over the threshold and then losing it before returning to the menu will not result in an unlock, though unlocks do not take away coins from the player's total. Coins can also be used to purchase sixteen images of Kasumi in Album Mode. These images can be used as iPhone backgrounds. Costumes The game features five costumes for Kasumi; she starts with her trademark blue dress, and the player can unlock her white dress, and three outfits from Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. Each costume also changes the background of the game and each one has a unique animation on the menu screen, although her movements and actions in-game are the same in all costumes. Kasumi's Costumes File:DOA_BJ_Title.png|Her trademark blue ninja outfit. File:DOA_BJ_Costume_2.png|Her white and red ninja outfit. File:DOA_BJ_Costume_3.png|The "Crocus" pink and white bikini. File:DOA_BJ_Costume_4.png|The "Partridge" blue cheerleader outfit. File:DOA_BJ_Costume_5.png|The "Jasper" white one-piece swimsuit. Trivia *The game is voiced, for sayings such as "Win!" and "Blackjack!", but it's not Kasumi's voice. It may have been taken from another casino game. *Tecmo released another game using the same engine based on the Rakushou Pachislot character Rio, who has a large fanbase in Japan. The voice work is the same, though the music is different. This version of the game is still available on the App Store as it does not feature Rio in a bikini. External Links *Tecmo Touch Games Page *iTunes Link Category:Games Category:Apple App Games